


Who Needs Them?

by MeanderingMotivation



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alana and Margot are savage af, Bisexuality, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Murder Wives, Poor Will and Hannibal, Sassy Alana and Margot, Sexual Humor, Surrogacy, for them at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanderingMotivation/pseuds/MeanderingMotivation
Summary: Alana and Margot indulge in some harmless teasing, and enjoy their newfound freedom from Mason.AKAThey are in love and enjoying it.





	Who Needs Them?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an old fanfic I wrote back when Hannibal S3 concluded, that I never published due to not having an account anywhere, and because I skip through fandoms pretty quickly. 
> 
> I forgot about it until I was going through some old documents, and I thought hey, I might as well post this short piece of shit ;)
> 
> FYI: Even though Margot sleeps with Will Graham in the show, I personally interpret her as a lesbian character due to her book counterpart. That established, I definitely prefer TV Margot to Book Margot. 
> 
> So if anyone reads the tags for this and thinks I'm bi-erasing her, rest assured I am not. 
> 
> Also, I consider Alana to be a bisexual character :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading.

 

* * *

 

 

Margot and Alana had a lot in common, despite their drastic differences.

Sure, they may have both came from contrasting worlds, Alana being a distinguished young woman with a successful career under her belt, opposed to Margot, who spent the majority of her time being abused and belittled by her brother, but when together, their similarities were abundantly clear.

For one, on a more simple level, they both _adored_ their wines. The two were always sampling (and draining) bottles when they got together, their respective lipsticks mingling with the colour of the wine. They liked tasting it off of one another’s lips, and the pair usually giggled when they parted, their mouths a messy colour palate.

Sometimes, they nibbled on cheeses and chocolates when they drank, but most of the time they were content to just drink, curled up together, tucked away from the world…

For another, they were both exceptionally intelligent, and far cleverer than what many people gave them credit for. No one seemed truly capable of seeing the seething, vengeful creature that lurked within Margot asides from Alana (and Hannibal, of course). Mason always thought of her as a petty threat, someone to be toyed with. And as for Alana…

So many mistook her kindness for weakness. She may have been taken advantage of once, but she never intended to let it happen again. She wasn’t some helpless victim, and she didn’t need any help with her cane, _thank you very much._

On a superficial scale, they were both very beautiful, even with their respective scars. They would argue individually (on the matter of one another) that their scars made them even more attractive. It was evidence of how strong they were. It showed they were survivors.

Surviving was one of the main things they had in common, and the dry sense of humour, of course.

Said dry sense of humour had led them to their current predicament.

It was a wonderful night. The night after Mason’s funeral, of course. The pair had barely managed to look remorseful at the event, and they were glad to be back inside Margot’s freshly inherited estate, giddy with their joint success. There was no Mason to rain on their parade, none of his rude hollering or Cordell’s irritating surveillance. Just them, the animals, and a very well-fed eel.

“He turned himself in.” Alana had barely believed it at the time, had had to turn on the news to see the reports of Hannibal’s capture for herself. “Not only did he take credit for the murder, but he _turned himself in_.”

Margot clinks their replenished glasses together. She’s the only one drinking wine, though. They don’t want to risk anything, what with Alana’s new condition…

Just thinking of the child they will share together is enough to have Margot beaming, a sight that has Alana’s heart practically melting. It had been so rare to see Margot smile like that, and now that Mason was dead, and she was free of his abuse, she could smile all of the time. Alana would do her best to make sure of it.

She takes a sip of her fruit juice, and leans forward to bump their foreheads together briefly. A display of adoration and joy.

“I’ll have to apply for a position at the prison now. Someone will need to keep Hannibal in line. That imbecile Chilton certainly won’t…” Alana is cut off when Margot abruptly pecks her lips shortly, pulling back before Alana can reciprocate the kiss.

“No work-talk, Lana. We are celebrating tonight.” Margot reminds her with a cheeky wink. Her smouldering eyes ooze seduction, but Alana knows the woman isn’t ready for a tumble in the sheets. Yet. The night is still young, and there are no longer any time constraints for their love-making. They can fuck as much as they want now. They can have proper _fun_ before the act. “I don’t want to hear another word about Lecter, unless you’re telling me how _inferior_ he is in bed compared to _me._ ”

Alana nearly chokes on her drink, and delicately sets down the glass. Margot is grinning at her in a self-satisfied manner, her elfin features making her seem even more mischievous. She knows the woman is joking, but can’t resist playing along, nevertheless. “Oh sweetheart,” Alana practically purrs, patting Margot’s hand in a sillily grandmotherly fashion. “There is no need to feel insecure. Hannibal was _far_ from your standards. He may be well-endowed, but his controlled thrusts with that thing were _boring.”_

This isn’t true. Alana had felt satisfied after having sex with Hannibal. However, his controlled, emotionless manner was nothing in comparison to the passion she shared with Margot. Hannibal had just been using her. _Pacifying_ her. Margot loved her…

“And you know his accent gets thicker when he fucks, you can’t make sense of it _at all._ His dirty talk was indistinguishable.”

Correction, Hannibal had never spoke dirty to her. He’d been the perfect gentleman. No doubt he was **_far_** from the perfect gentleman with Will Graham…

Speaking of Will Graham…

“And what about Will?” Alana returned, turning the tables on the other female, who looked immeasurably pleased with herself. “Was Mr Graham a real _beast in the sheets_?” She waggled her groomed eyebrows suggestively.

Margot laughed, running her fingers over Alana’s knuckles playfully. “The only _beasts_ Graham has in his house are his _dogs._ It was easy enough to get him into the sack, but getting a homerun was like a fucking _chore._ ”

Alana knows that Margot is exaggerating, just like her, but they find themselves too amused with one another to settle down. Making fun of the men (in this harmless manner) was very therapeutic, as well as hilarious. Will and Hannibal were certainly _quite_ the pair…

This used to bother Alana, but she is moving past that. She is done fretting about Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter. She has her own life. Her own girlfriend (soon-to-be wife if her proposal went well) and in the next coming months, she’d have her own baby. It was time to move on, and leave all of that ugliness behind her.

“How do you think sex between them even works?”

“You’ve never done anal?” Alana asked, a little surprised.

“Not that, Alana!” Margot snickered, cheeks red and warm. She looks full of life, not pale and mourning. “I mean, I wonder what it’s like, _between them._ It’s hard to imagine, isn’t it? Do you think Will howls like a wolf when he comes?” For emphasis, Margot howls, and Alana’s nostrils burn as she hacks up a mouthful of her drink, spluttering in her mirth. “In the afterglow, do you think he spouts how much he _hates_ Lecter, even as he starts getting hard again? God, that self-loathing bullshit is annoying.”

Alana doesn’t think it’s fair to solely ridicule Will. “I wonder if Hannibal pulls out if he’s cooking something in the oven,” She clears her throat, and tries to imitate Hannibal’s aloof accent. _“I apologise, Will. I’m finely grilling a cock downstairs. Although I’m sure **yours** tastes **far** superior to what’s sizzling in the kitchen…”_

This time, Margot practically _howls_ with laughter. It’s loud, and she snorts once or twice in an unflattering manner, but Alana only finds it endearing.

Buzzing with humour, and encouraged by Margot’s reaction, Alana goes on. _“No, William. Don’t you **dare** consider mopping up our release. I’m experimenting with a new recipe, and I think it will make a fine mayonnaise.” _

“That’s gross.” Margot said, with a disgusted expression. “Although not unfeasible, considering Hannibal’s diet…”

_“Just wait here, sweetest. I’ll be back to tenderise your meat soon enough.”_

Margot barely manages to reply around her own laughter. _“Fine, Hannibal.”_ She made a show of rolling her eyes in a haughty manner, voice wheezing with her amusement. _“But just so you know, I hate you, I’ll **always** hate you, and Oh! Right there, you sadistic bastard!” _ Margot fell back on the bed, sprawling out in a suggestive manner on cue with her theatrics. _“Look into my puppy-dog eyes whilst I come undone!”_

_“This,”_ Alana went on, crawling atop the other female and pressing their bodies together. _“Is my design.”_ Then, she captured Margot’s lips in a kiss, a hand inching between the other female’s parted thighs. Mocking Hannibal and Will had brought out something primal in her, and she wanted to erase the two men from _both_ of their minds. The teasing had been fun whilst it lasted…

“Wow,” Margot breathed, when Alana pulled away from air. “I didn’t know talking about those two got you so fired up. Should I be worried?”

“No.” Alana denied immediately, even though she knew Margot wasn’t truly concerned. “I just remembered how much I love you, and your brilliant, snarky mind.”

Margot pushed herself onto her elbows, until the pair were on equal ground. “Men,” She purred, pushing upwards into Alana’s gentle hand. “ _Who needs em_.” Then, she pulled Alana into another kiss, deciding that the time for talking was over.

**It was their time now.**

And as they sunk into one another, two men, one in a cell, and the other drinking himself senseless in Wolf Trap, felt prickling sensations on the back of their necks, before they both sneezed.

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I'm wondering why I bothered publishing this considering how short it is. 
> 
> Oh well. Alana and Margot have always been a favourite female-female pairing of mine, even if they didn't get a great deal of screen time together. Maybe I'll write more about them one day. 
> 
> Either way, I hope any readers derived some form of enjoyment from this.


End file.
